Assassin's Of Betrayal
by SoulNightshade
Summary: Perseus is the God of Assassin's, Weaponry, Shrewdness, and warriors. He is the twin brother to Athena. The Fates for told the day he overthrow Zeus and now he got betrayed by most of his family.
1. disclaimer

**_I'm so sorry. i kinda forgot about this. I don't own anything from PJO/HOO, Assassin's Creed, or anything else you might know_**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

People always thought Artemis and Apollo are the only Olympian twins, but that's not true.

Athena and her brother is are the second pair, his name is Perseus. Yes, the same brother of Athena who is supposed to overthrow Zeus.

Zeus in his quick thinking (or at least he thought) he give Athena brother to Artemis to marry.

After being forced by the Hunters to bed Artemis, she got pregnant with twins: Zoë and Phoebe Nightshade, they are loyal to their father.

After being set up by Artemis, Apollo, and Zeus, he was betrayed and banished him from Mt. Olympus.

He was banished with a 8 to 6 vote, with Athena, Hermes, Hades, Hestia, Hephaestus, and Dionysus voting against the banishment.

Where does the God of Assassin's, go now?


	3. Masyaf

The time is the Third Crusade, and the year is 1190, a year into the Crusade.

The streets of Masyaf are busy as usual. One man stands out more than others, only if you know what you are looking for. This man is about 6'3, has Raven black hair and a beautiful mixture of storm grey and sea grey that mixed perfectly together.

This Unknown Man walks down the street until he sees something unusual, an owl. You might be thinking an owl, what's unusual about that? Have you ever seen an owl with storm grey eyes that speaks wisdom?

The Unknown Man sigh and point out an alley. The owl flew into the alley, a bright light appears. The light stop and a woman replace the owl.

"Athena, what are you doing here? This isn't Greek or Roman territory, plus won't the other Olympians notice that you are gone?" The Unknown Man asked this now name Athena.

"Most of the Olympians are dumbass and won't notice this. Perseus, I wanted to see my brother, I know that this is dangerous. There is a war coming, I know that you can feel it." Athena answer this now name ma... Perseus.

"Don't try to get me to help Olympus with the war. I know it's coming just as Ares and you, but I don't think it's going to take place anytime soon. Did Zeus really give Dickhead my domains of Demigods and Heroes?" Perseus replied.

"Sadly yes he did. I did talk with Ares and we agreed with you. I found out fifty years after your banishment that Zeus made Poseidon vote with him by threatening Poseidon with war, he also made Ares vote with him by saying "Vote against your brother or I will kill every single one of your Spartans until Sparta is no more" I felt bad by treat my brother and the man I lo... Respect the way I did." Athena told her brother.

"Thena, look at me." Perseus told her to get her to look at him before he continue on "If I know Uncle P like I think I do, he will never hold it against you"

"Why do you say that Perseus?" "Because he have feelings for you and you have feelings for him, like the seaweed brain he is he went at it the wrong way. I mean think about it did, that spring wasn't for Athens but for you, and the Medusa thing? He try to get you jealous, but it kinda failed. The man who you want having sex with another woman in your temple of all things, it made your pride go out of control and curse her."

Now Athena is thinking back on those days and seeing that Perseus is right once again.

"Perseus?" "Yes, Thena" "How do I get him to like me."

Perseus begins to laugh at his sister red face. "Uncle P doesn't take hints very good, in other words you have to blunt with him. First you might want to go to Medusa and remove her curse. Thena I would love to stay and talk but I have a meeting I have to go to." Perseus told her after he got done laughing. The siblings hug and Perseus went do the street until he was out of Athena sight. Athena sigh and said "Be careful my brother." She flash out.

**~Linebreak~**

After his and Athena talk he ran until he came up to his house. He open the door and saw his three assassin's looking at him and two of them are giving him the mom/sister look (**AN: I personally hate that look.)**

"Umm hi? Perseus asked. Before he could say anything else he got two head slap by a piss off Aya and Kassandra.

Bayek begins to laugh but stop as soon he sees the two girls glaring at him. Now Aya and Bayek begins to argue in Coptic.

"What the Hades took you so long?" Kassandra ask Perseus. Perseus wanted to laugh but he answered instead "I was watching a possible recruit, and I was talking with an old friend."

"Who in Ra's *cue 'don't use my father name' from Bayek* name did you talk to? After all these years I never seen you stop to talk to anyone" Aya told Perseus.

Now Perseus couldn't hold his laughter in. After a good ten minutes he stop and reply "Athena, my twin sister. I guess it's time to tell you guys what happen."

**~linebreak~**

After a good three hour later, Perseus told his three assassin's all about his past. They saw it was dark out so they want to bed while Perseus went out for a walk. He did put up his hood so nobody will know him or see his face.

While he was walking, he felt like he was being watch. After a while he got tired of that feeling. He walk into a graveyard thinking it will give him the advantage.

"Whoever you are come out now." Perseus said as he summon his spear (AN: his spear is about 4ft and Athena spear is about 6ft long) grabed it with both of his hands.

"Calm down. I don't want to fight you." This girl walked out of the shadows and stand by a gravestone. This girl is 5'3 and have Cinnamon Brown hair. The most beautiful part of this girl (at least to Perseus) is her eyes. Her eyes are gold.

"Who are you, and what do you want with me?" Perseus asked her after he got over her beauty.

"Hazel daughter of Hades and Persephone, the goddess of Souls, Spirits, Underground, Metals, and the princess of the shadows." Hazel answered before Asking her own Question "Now who are you ?" Giving Perseus no choice but answer her question

"Perseus, god of Assassin's, Weaponry, Shrewdness, and Warriors; son of Zeus; son of Metis, until she faded. Now what do what with me?" "My Spirits tell me, that you help one of my Souls outs, and help kill another of my Souls that took over another person body, good thing it was a bad person. Before you ask, some of my souls that I had cage up escape and got killed by my soul and you earlier today. Now for thanking you I'm going to give you a gift.

Before Perseus could say no, Hazel skip (AN: I'm making Hazel more of a childlike goddess, but she will be mature when it calls for it.) over and garb Perseus' hand. They didn't notice the other golden blush... or they thought. The shadows was being to wrap around the pair and sent them to the Throne Room of The Underworld.

Once the shadows let the pair go, they saw Hades and Persephone. Hazel let go of Perseus' and bow down to her parents.

"Mother and father this is per..." Hazel started before she was interrupted by her Mother.

"PERSEUS, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ZEUS' BALLS ARE YOU DOING HERE, I THOUGHT YOU FADED YEARS AGO." Peresphone scream at Perseus, while getting in his face.

"Sorry Sephy, I was trying to keep a low profile." Perseus told his younger sister.

"SEPHY? NO. YOU. DON'T. HAVE. THE. RIGHT. TO. CALL. ME. THAT. ANYMORE. DOES. HEBE. OR. ATHENA. KNOW. ABOUT. YOU. NOT. BEING. FADED." Peresphone scream at Perseus while hitting him as she said each word.

"PERESPHONE!" Perseus raise his voice to get Peresphone attention before continuing "I told Athena that I faded, and tell everyone. I didn't tell you or Hebe because I didn't what Zeus to hurt you two. I'm sorry, I hadn't told Hebe yet."

Peresphone hug Perseus and cry like their is no tomorrow while Perseus is rubbing circles on her back and telling her that he won't faded anytime soon.

After Peresphone got done crying and went back to her throne, Hazel spoke up "Perseus, I need your sword. I'm going to make it cooler." Perseus give Hazel his sword, she skip away from the throne room.

"Nephew, how did you meet my daughter?" Hades asked Perseus. Now both Hades and Peresphone are giving Perseus the knowing look.

"Well Uncle, I guess I help one of her souls kill one of her bad ones. I left my house after my assassin's went to bed, I was walking around until I felt like someone was watching me." Perseus answered.

"Nephew, what are you doing in Masyaf?" Persephone asked. While giving him a look that all three of his favorite sisters give him (at least one of the looks) that speaks I'm actually curious.

"Well Auntie Persephone, one: it's not Greek or Roman territory; two: I believe that there is an possible Assassin's that I could get to join me." Perseus answered Peresphone while both siblings shudder at the clusterfuck that is their family tree, I mean their step mom is also their aunt.

Before anyone else could say anything Hazel skip into the room and went to Perseus, and give him his new sword "This sword is made of Stygian Iron, Lunar Silver which by the way I had a dead Hunter help me there, Celestial bronze, Imperial gold, and Adamantine. They're all mix together, before I forget can I bless you so you can use your new sword." Hazel told Perseus hyperly.

"Umm sure?" Perseus asked more than replied to Hazel. Hazel jump up and down, and said in ancient Greek "I Hazel Princess Of The Shadows, give you my blessing over shadows and being able to use Stygian Iron weapons." as Perseus had a black aura around him.

Before anyone could react Hazel step up on a box made of shadows and pulled down Perseus hood and kiss him, before she disappear. Perseus just stand there until someone clear there throat.

"As much as I love to see my daughter make a fool of you, you have to go back to Masyaf now." Hades told his Brother-in-law. Perseus give his Uncle and his sister a hug good bye, he left after asking for them to give Hazel his good bye.

**~Linebreak~**

KABOOM!!!!!! The three assassin's bolted off their beds.

"What in Zeus' was that." Kassandra ask while moving around.

The door open and Perseus came in, he had his bow, quiver, and his spear on his back; his sword is on his left hip while a dagger is on his right hip.

"It's time." Perseus said while putting a map of the table. "Ok, Bayek I want you at the front gate to help with the front lines, Aya I want to to find a hole in the wall because when you do I want you and Kassandra to get the women and children out. I will find Altaïr and bring him with." Perseus explain while he was pointing to the map.

**~Linebreak~**

**Altaïr POV**

I felt the sun on my face so I get out of bed. I got dress and look out the window and saw Masyaf was on fire, okay everything is fine...

FIRE!!! WHAT!!! I went to my bedside table and garb my dagger and climb down the ladder that leads from my room to the main floor. The door swings opens and my father came in, but he has a arrow in his left shoulder.

"Altaïr, they're coming. Let's go, we can get over the wall." Father told me. It took me a bit to understand what's going on, it hit me when I realized that he didn't say anything about helping the other people.

"Father, what about the other people, I mean we can't leave them." I asked him. Before he could continue a arrow appear in my father neck, killing him.

"KILL THE SINNERS. THEY ARE ALL SINNERS, LEVEL THIS PLACE OF SIN." I heard the Crusader saying. I picked up my father's sword after I put my dagger away. I saw a group of four Crusader, two is arm with maces and the others with swords.

They noticed me, now I believe that I'm going to have to fight them, I only hope that I can remember my training that my father give me.

**(AN: I'm sorry if this fighting part sucks, it's my first time doing one)**

Sword guy one came over and went for a deadly overhead arc and I try to put my sword up, but he overpowered me. He went for a slash to my left side, I tried to block but I was overpowered again. He went for a jab and I spin around and slice his arm.

"Look at this. One of these sinners can fight back. Henry and David garb his arms because we're going to have some fun with him" Crusader that I been fighting said. The two guys garb my arms and made me drop my sword.

He smiled evilly and stab his sword in my gut, than he use my own dagger to cut off my left ring finger. "You see men, this is why you never send a boy to do a ma-" he begins but before he could continue a Dark Turquoise arrow appear in his mouth, I have to say that's great shot. I was drop by his two friends, I garb my bleeding hand and try to stop it.

When I look back up, I saw a hooded figure standing in front of me holding a black sword that has different changing colors in the middle. I also noticed that all four Crusader are dead.

"W...w...wh...who a..ar...are y...yo...you" I asked him while pointing with my good hand. "A friend. Come let's go. Masyaf has fallen, I mean look around." This friend told me, I did look around and saw that he was right Masyaf has fallen. My home and my father is gone and I have nothing to live for.

"TAÏR. ALTAÏR." he said while waving his hand in front of my face, when he noticed that I'm paying attention now he continues "Like I was saying come on, I can give you a new family and home. All you have to do is to trust me, I will tell you more later."

He offered his hand to me and I took it. I mean why wouldn't I, he saved my life and I now own him it. We begins to run to the other side of city.

While we ran, three other people join us. We didn't stop until we stop at a old farming town that was in ruins.

"Altaïr, what do you know about Greco-Roman mythology?" He asked me, which is a weird question, but I answered anyways "Some. Why"

He begins to tell me that he is the Greek god Perseus the god of Assassin's, Weaponry, Warriors and Shrewdess, and he want me to join his assassin's.

"Y..yes M'Lord." I replied after I bowed down. "Okay. First before we get started I want to say that you don't have to call me Lord or bow to me. Now let's get started: I State Your name, pleads myself to the Assassin's Of Perseus (if you have a better name, let me hear it) and keep my blades clean from the blood of the innocences and give help wherever it's needed." Perseus told me the oath and I repeated back to him.

**~Timeskip two years~**

**~Third POV~**

It been two years since Altaïr join Perseus and his Assassin's. The once run down and ruined farming town is now a busy city named Canton, where all kinds of people are welcome. Right now Perseus is on a deck watching Bayek and Altaïr spar.

Bayek went for a swing with his sword but Altaïr duck and made Bayek spin 360 and backhand Altaïr with his shield, the three other assassin's heard a crunch and knew that Altaïr nose was broken. Altaïr brought his head up and you could see that he was bleeding like a stuck pig.

"Altaïr has improved a lot, but I think he hasn't been able to get close to his full potential yet " Kassandra said while walking from the shadows. "Are you scare that he will take your place?" Perseus asked in a mocking way.

Kassandra scoffed at the thought of what Perseus said. "What the Lt., no. Your favorite, never. But the more important question is where to next?" Kassandra ask back, making Perseus laugh.

"Somewhere where I thought I would never step foot in again. You now the saying 'All roads lead to _" Perseus answered before he walk away.

Kassandra look at her fellow assassin's and begin to think about Rome. 'I understand why you feel like that. I hope Lupa doesn't kill us when she finds out about this' Kassandra thought to herself.

**AN: holy shit. This chapter took me forever to get done. Okay maybe not forever. Let me ask some questions**

**First: should Artemis/Zeus be a Bitch/Dick when they are reintroduce later on?**

**Second: should The Di Angelo or Thalia be Percy and Hazel kid(s)**

**Third: What do you feel about if I make one of the assassin's Perseus half-blood child? (Yes, I already have a assassin's in mind)**

**Fourth: what assassin's do you want to get a chapter.**

**Please review and let me know if I can improve**.


	4. On The Run

**_Thalia POV_**

**_~year:2008_****~**

You would think two Demigods would fine more weapons after a month of running from Philly to Manhattan. Oh sorry I guess that I didn't introduce myself; hello, I'm Thalia, daughter of Zeus.

Luke a son of Hermes, who I am running with; is looking at a mom and pops store. I looked at him than to the store than back to him before I finally said something "No Luke. You aren't robbing them blind."

Luke looked at me with a mischievous glint in his eye that I know that won't go good for me. "But Thals, I'm not going to rob them" good I thought before he continue that makes me regret this friendship some time "We're going to rob them blind."

The look that he's giving me is saying that I don't have a choice. "Fine. What do I need to do" I sighed out defeatedly. Luke give me a smirk so I zap him.

"All you need to do is get and keep their attention. While you do that I will do the robbing." Luke told me while keeping the smirk.

Okay long story short, the ma and pops store keeper are monsters. They are both Cyclopes and now are chasing us.

~Linebreak~

Okay, I hate New York, it has no many fuckin allies. Luke thought it was smart to run in one but now it's a dead end. Before PA the Cyclops could do anything a Dark Turquoise arrow appear in the middle of his eye.

"PA!!!!!!! NO. I WILL EAT YOU, WHOEVE-" Ma began to rant until a Dark Turquoise spear is in her throat, as like Pa she became gold dust. This person in a black hoodie grab the spear and arrow.

"Aw. These Cyclopes are usually peaceful. Let me guess: the son of Hermes try to rob their store, right Lucas Castellan." this hooded figure said. Hmm, Luke full name is Lucas... that's kinda humorous. I look at Luke and see him give this hooded figure a death glare.

This person just started to laugh at Luke's glare. Luke didn't really like that because he swung his golf club at the person, the person just wave his hand and the golf club miss him by a mile.

"Who the fuck are you?" A ticked off Luke asks. "Perseus or what one of my assassin's called me years ago: Percy. The god of Assassin's, Weaponry, Warriors and Shrewdess. I'm actually here to help Miss. Grace and Mr. Castellan." Perseus told us, personally I am shock because I never told anyone my last name.

Perseus turn around and being to sing Welcome To The Jungle by _Guns N' Roses._ He stop singing before looking over his shoulder and yelled "Are you coming or not?" before he continue singing.

Luke and I shared a look before I shrug my shoulders and walk after Perseus. I think I might call him Percy because Perseus is a mouthful.

After a good hour of Percy singing different classic rock songs and Luke ranting about how we can't trust the gods, we came to a tunnel. Percy turns around and gesture to the tunnel while I raise my eyebrows questionly at him. He smirked, so I zap him with some lighting.

"Okay, I deserve that. Into that tunnel and we be in my Head Quarters, just trust me." He told us. "Trust you. For what, you can kill us at the first chance you get." Luke accuse Percy.

Now Percy looks pissed "Now listen closely Hermes Spawn. I'm the god of Fucking Assassin's; which means if I wanted you dead, you would've been dead by now. The only reason I helping you Castellan because my youngest sister is with you. Now shut the fuck up and follow me or get the hell out of Dodge."

After that outburst, we went into the tunnel and came out in a badass Hideout. (**AN: think of all the Assassin's Creed main Hideout for each assassin and combined them)** We saw two people having a drinking game. The person on the right is wearing a light blue and white robe and have two guns in hostel on his chest and two swords on his hip; the other is wearing a blue robe.

"Arno and Edward! What did I say about having a drinking game." Percy disappointedly said. "Not to have them" Arno and Edward sheepish said in unison. Percy sighed and pinch the bridge of his nose before telling his two assassin's to go to this Kassandra for punishment before turning to a guy in a white robe and a red cape before he continue talking "Ezio, take Luke to Leonard to get weapons and armor for their journey."

After Ezio took Luke away, I looked out the window and saw something that surprised me. "Is that-" I begin to question before Percy interrupt me "St. Louis Cathedral. Yes, yes it is. My wife has a love for the French culture and that includes New Orleans." You know what, I'm not going question it, I have seen enough shit to know magic is at play here.

We came to a stop in a penthouse office that's over looking Bourbon Street. "Percy, why did you bring me up here? Why not just send me with Luke? Or better yet, why not let me die?" I became machine gun by rapid firing questions.

Percy responded by laughing until "Perseus! Be nice to your sister." A voice came from the shadows. A girl that looks about 17 or 18 walk out of the shadows. "I'm sorry about him. Hazel, goddess of Souls, Sprits, Underground, Metals, and Queen of The Shadows. Please tell us of your dream." Hazel told me while shaking my hand.

I'm surprise that they know, but I told them about me fighting on a hill and protecting Luke, a small blonde girl, and a donkey person; and I'm dieing and a lighting bolt hit me and turn me into a tree. They have a unsurprising look on their faces and begin having a silent conversation with theirs eyes until Percy smile.

"Thalia, that was a demigod dream. From the look on your face, it's not your first one. Unfortunately the Fates already told us that you are needed to be a tree, why I have no fucking idea." He said before taking a breath before he continue on "I want you to be my first full Champion. Hazel will bless you with her Souls domain." Hazel nodding along with her husband.

"Why me?" I ask them and Hazel actually answered me "Because, We see great potential in you. You becoming a tree is unstoppable, so my husband wants to train you while you're a tree." Okay, honestly that should be impossible but I'm talking with two gods so yeah. I look up at the two gods and see Percy hood is down and i can see fear in his eyes... why?

"Sure... I mean yes, M'Lord and M'lady." I said cheerfully before I quickly fix my mistake. They laugh and Percy told me that he isn't our father and said that I don't have to bow or any of that shit.

Before I could walk away he told me to wait. Lady Athena wants to give me a gift for a favor. What can I do for a goddess I wonder.

For first, you can listen to my brother. A voice said in my head. I'm going to go on a limb and say it Lady Athena.

_Right you are, Young Assassin-A._

_What can I do for you?-T._

_I have a daughter in Richmond, Virginia I want you to get and take her with you.-A_

_Why? I mean your children are smart and shit.-T_

_LANGUAGE, SISTER. The reason I'm asking is because she's only four years old.-A_

_Okay I will. What's here name?-T_

_Annabeth Chase. To pay you for this, ask my brother.-A_

I look around the room and saw Percy giving me a knowing look. Before I could say anything, he give Hazel a look and they walk to the shadows.

Percy walks back carry a shield and a spear. "This is a copy of Thena shield. This is a spear which is made from Luna silver and Warrior Titanium." Told me while he give me my new stuff. Plus what's Warrior Titanium.

"Honey, you didn't even tell her about the Warriors Titanium. Thalia, this is Annabeth Chase." Hazel scolded Percy than told me about the little girl behind Hazel. Annabeth looks about three or four; has blonde curly hair; grey eyes that reminds me of a storm.

"Right. Warrior Titanium is the strongest godly metal and it won't break, plus it will help you with your lighting powers. But enough talk. Time for Annabeth to go to sleep."

"But Uncle Pewcy, I'm not sleepy. Can you read me a stowy." Annabeth I have to say (I will denial it and I will kill you if you tell anyone what I'm about to say) pouted cutely. Percy looks defeated and agrees with the young child.

"I had one of my assassin's pick her up and bring her here" Percy told me after seeing my confuse face.

Hazel begins to laugh at Percy after he left with Annabeth. "He can't resist the puppies eyes. Just be happy that it wasn't one of his kids which has the Baby Seal Eyes." Hazel sighed softly.

That confused me. I didn't think that they had any kids. I guess Hazel read my mind because she answered me "Him and I have two kids together. Artemis and him has two kids. He has three demigod children alive, and many bloodlines. Before you asks: no he doesn't cheat on me. He falls for a person that has a heart of a warrior and give them a heart child; like Athena gives a brain child. Kassandra was his first demigod child."

**~timeskip to the next morning~**

"Falia, Falia, Falia" someone is mispronouncing my name while they are poking me. I opened one of my eyes and saw two grey eyes looking at me, it took me a minute to realize it's Annabeth.

"What do you want, Annie." I mumble sleepy. "Fiwst, please don't call me Annie. Second, Auntie Hazel told me to get you for breakfast and Uncle Pewcy told me to use any means necessary; so I poked you until you woke up. Let's go to breakfast." Annie skip away, I thought Luke has a bad case of ADHD.

I got dress and went down stairs and went to the kitchen and saw a lot of people acting like a family, dysfunctional family, but still a family. Hazel hit Percy on his head the other assassin's I'm guessing started to laugh at him.

"Right. Thalia this is Kassandra. She goes by Kass or Kassie. *I see a female copy of Percy.* This is Ezio *I see what it looks like an Italian person with a sword on his hip; throwing knives oh his chest and a crossbow on his back.*" Percy introduce me to his assassin's.

After a good breakfast, Percy and Hazel give Luke and myself a bag and give Annie a stuff bear. We left them. After a good day of walking we stop for the night. I put the sleeping four year old on a bed in this safehouse that Kassie told me about.

We were woke up rudely by a goat person name Grover saying that he was from camp. Annie and Luke are confused about camp.

**Linebreak**

Damn this goat. He got us lost more times than Luke would've, Annie (bless her little heart.) asked him if he knew where's he's going and he said of course. We stop for the night. Luke and Goat Boy went to get food and shit. I got watch duty for Annie.

It was quite until Annie ask a question that I wasn't ready for "Falia, can you be my sissy?" I look her in the eyes and see hope.

I heard Athena told me that it's okay in my head. "Yeah Annie. I would love to be your sister" I answered my new sister. Annie hug me until we heard a Hellhound growl and a pack of hellhound come out of the trees.

I put Annie on my back and told her to put her hands around my neck. While she's doing that I summon my spear and get ready for a fight.

As I fighting hellhounds; Luke and Goat Boy came back and Luke told me that we have to go. "Really Luke? I fucking thought that I would've stayed and talk with them." I said with sarcasm dripping from my words. Luke rolled his eyes until Annie ask what fucking means. Luke told her it's a bad word and I was bad for using it.

"We are here. It's Half-blood Hill. Come on let's get down there." The Goat Boy told us. I spin only to see a army of monster and the three fury's leading them. I sighed because I know what's about to happen, I give Annie to Luke and told him to get help.

After a while of fighting I heard a voice calling "Thalia." So I risk a turn and see Luke running back up the hill and that's when a Cyclops club hit me in the chest.

**Luke POV**

I saw Thals get hit in the chest by a Cyclops and it's my fault. I take a good look at her and she that's she hurt and bleeding almost everywhere. Before anyone could do anything a huge thunder crack and a lighting bolt hit Thalia and a great light appears.

After the light faded away a Pine Tree replaces Thalia. Fuck those gods. Fuck Zeus. Fuck Perseus. The left over monsters that the lighting didn't killed rush at me but couldn't because a force field.

"Di Immortals! The god's just turn her into a tree that will protect this camp." A horse looking dude said. I walked away thinking how to get my revenge for Thalia.

**_An: Happy birthday Percy_**


End file.
